


Simon Says

by sasukewasameme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dark, Death Eaters, Depression, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: For his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco gets a father in prison, a task, and a professor who likes him a little too much.Please read the tags for your own safetyTakes place in 6th year but the characters are slightly aged up.I haven't read the books in a while so please inform me of any mistakes I make. Thanks!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

No one would ever think of Draco Malfoy as innocent, considering his mean mischiefs but the truth is that he is more innocent than others would ever think. And Voldemort; he sees this. He sees how innocent the young Malfoy is. And he wants to use this to his advantage.

Not that long ago, Lucius Malfoy failed in his assigned mission given to him by the Dark Lord and Voldemort wishes for him to be punished. And what better way to punish a father than to hurt his son? So Voldemort sends one of his Death Eaters, disguised as a wizard professor from America's school of wizardry, to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts so he can slowly ruin the young Malfoy.

~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy is in a mood on the first day of school and for good reason. He's now a Death Eater with the Dark Mark and all. He always thought he wanted this but after witnessing the evil that is Voldemort, he changed his mind too late. So here he is, not only a Death Eater but also the one who is supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore. 

He sits on the train to Hogwarts and doesn't hold back his upset when talking to his friends. "I'd rather pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower than waste another year listening to that part," he says, talking about Dumbledore. Pansy and Blaise look worried. "What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Asks Blaise.

Draco shakes his head. "Let's just say that you won't see me wasting my time here next year." Pansy doesn't say anything to that. She knows he's in a mood and more likely than not, he'll feel differently about it later. Draco catches something in the corner of his eye. Something in his suitcase.

When he looks directly at it, it's disappeared. He leaves it alone. 

They get to the school twenty minutes later. Draco stares off into space throughout the whole introduction speech and only pays attention when he needs to. They eat and everything is over so they go to their rooms. Draco goes to sleep right away.

~~~~~~

The next day goes by fairly quickly until DADA. They learn things Draco has known for most of his life. Draco is too busy worrying about how he'll kill Dumbledore to notice that the new professor, Professor Simon, stares at him from time to time. 

When class is over, Professor Simon asks Draco to stay after class. Draco is upset by this. He's a good student and never purposely gets into trouble. Why would the professor need to speak to him when he's a good student? But nonetheless, he does as Simon says. 

The last of the class leaves and Draco doesn't miss how the girls fawn over the professor before exiting the room. He takes a good look at the Professor, wondering what's so great about him. After looking, he sees that the man is indeed handsome. 

But that doesn't matter to him. What matters is why he wants to talk to him. "I heard you're rather good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco looks up. What is he leading to? "I was wondering if you'd like to be my Apprentice?" Draco's eyes widen. This would've been an amazing opportunity if it weren't for the fact that Voldemort is going to take over the world and therefore ruin any chances of a future job in DADA.

But, he figures, it's a good cover up if anyone gets suspicious about why he's wandering the school at strange times. Fine. This could work. "Really? Thank you, Professor." The professor seems beyond pleased beofre letting Draco go. "Meet me here starting tonight at 9." 

Draco's admittedly surprised by the late time he wants him to meet him at but it's not like he cares. He doesn't sleep until late anyways. The next day comes and instead of eating lunch today, he goes to the Room of Requirement to work on the Vanishing Cabinet. 

It isn't a success. He cries.

Draco wipes his tears and goes on with his day, despite the extreme anxiety in the back of his head. He doesn't miss the suspicious looks Potter throws him but he chooses to ignore them. Finally, the day ends and it turns 9. He meets Professor Simon on the dot. They talk about dark curses and after a dozen minutes, Simon puts his hand on Draco's thigh softly. 

Draco is a little uncomfortable with this but he figures the professor does it in any way but sexual so it's not nearly as awkward as it should be. But several more minutes pass and the professor starts to move his hand up towards to Draco's groin. Draco, in an attempt to stop the hand without outwardly acknowledging what's happening, crosses his legs to block his access to his privates better.

Draco realizes that he'll do anything to not acknowledge the fact that this man is trying to molest him. He doesn't know if he can take that fact. So he ignores it. (He's been doing a lot of ignoring lately. Does that make him weak?) The professor lifts his hand when Draco crosses his legs and lets it rest in the air for a few minutes before carefully snaking his hand back up to his thigh, then hovers it over his groin.

Draco shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't know what to do now. Professor Simon slowly lays his hand down on the clothed penis and then squeezes his hand around it. "Erm..." He shifts around some more, hoping to shrug the hand off. His cheeks go pink from emberassment as his prick hardens. 

"Hmm," Simon says in a deep, hushed voice, "looks like you like it." Draco blushes even deeper. He's confused and scared and embarassed. He wants this to end. Professor Simon leans in and kisses his cheek. He takes his hand off of his crotch and kisses his cheek again before putting his hand to his head and turning it so he can kiss his lips.

Draco's wide silver eyes stare into the professor's dark brown ones. Professor Simon pulls away from the kiss and Draco is left surprised at how fast the kiss was. He's confused as to why how fast the kiss was matters to him and his mind tells him it's because he wanted the kiss to be longer.

He immediately denies it. Why would he want the kiss to be longer? He doesn't want this. Then, the professor gets up and says, "thank you for spending time with me so I could teach you... things. You may be on your way now. Oh, and come tomorrow at the same time." Draco loses his erection, too confused and nervous to keep it and grabs his stuff before walking out of the classroom, looking more eager to leave than he realizes.

He hurries down the hall and bumps into someone. He looks up. Potter. All of a sudden, Draco feels paranoid that Potter might have seen something. He looks into Potter's eyes, seeking to find the answer to his question without directly asking if he saw anything. 

Potter looks confused. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He just assumes Potter saw nothing because of the fact that he doesn't ask him anything about what went on. "Stay out of my way, Potter," he says, sneering. "What're you doing up so late at night?" Draco, still hoping he doesn't know what happened in the classroom, says carefully, "I was busy apprenticing for Professor Simon."

Potter looks behind Draco to the closed door of the professor's room and raises his eyebrows. "And what is the great Savior doing so late at night?" "I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office." Draco sneers once more before bumping his shoulder against Potter's and goes to his dorm.

~~~~~~

Harry Potter is going to Professor Dumbledore's office to watch memories when he bumps into Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looks all nervous before he bumps into him. He's biting his lip and he has his head down, exuding anything but self confidence. 

When Harry does bump into him, he meets Malfoy's eyes. They look just as nervous as his body language looks. Then, they look like heir seeking something in Harry's own eyes. Harry feels suspicion crawl into his gut and asks, "what do you want, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy's eyes turn colder. "Stay out of my way, Potter." And the platinum blonde sneers. Harry ignores him. "What're you doing up so late at night?" Fear crosses Malfoy's eyes before he answers. "I was busy apprenticing for Professor Simon." Harry looks at the closed door of the professor's classroom. Why would a professor teach a student so late at night? And why hadn't he heard of this apprenticeship? Surely, the girls would talk about how jealous they were if they knew.

"And what is the great Savior doing so late at night?" Harry answers. "I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office." Malfoy sneers again before rudely bumping into his shoulder and leaving to go to his dorms. Harry thinks that that was certainly an interesting yet suspicious experience and goes to meet Dumbledore, wondering what it was Draco was really doing. 

~~~~~~

The next day, during DADA, Harry doesn't miss how Malfoy flinches whenever Professor Simon so much as looks at him. He's never seen the Malfoy so jumpy in his life. He wonders what happened between him and the professor. 

~~~~~~

Draco didn't get good sleep last night. His experiences with Professor Simon kept him up all night, worrying to no end about whether the professor would tell someone or not. Draco doesn't want everyone to know that he was touched innappropriately and by a professor no less.

He can only imagine the dirt everyone would have on him if they knew what happened. He would be absolutely humiliated and he's not sure he can take the humiliation from it. So, wanting to stay on the professor's good side, he does as the professor had said yesterday and comes today at the same time as the day before.

"Come, Draco," says the professor. Draco walks to the professor and sits down next to him. He's so nervous that he almost feels sick. Simon then looks across the room as if to make sure no one is there before rubbing his left hand over Draco's chest. As he does this, he starts to read in a DADA study book. 

He flips the page and his hand goes from his chest down to where Draco's penis lies. After a bit of rubbing above his crotch, he slips his hand under Draco's pants. Draco's breath hitches and he finds himself trying to hold his breath. "Are you paying attention, Mr. Malfoy?" Asks the professor. 

Draco is astonished. Is the man really pretending he's not touching Draco this way? Simon wraps his hand around Draco's penis and starts to rub it. Draco shamefully hardens at the touch. Somehow, the professor's hand is wet so it doesn't hurt. 

He rubs it faster and faster until Draco is taking fast breaths, panting. He continues reading and starts to quiz Draco on some questions. Draco wants to be snarky for trying to make him answer questions while he's molesting him but, again, he's somehow too scared to say anything.

So, instead, he imagines it. He imagines that he's yelling at the man for touching him where he doesn't want to be touched and for pretending he's not doing anything while doing it. He imagines that he hexes the man something funny and he imagines that the man never touched him again.

All of his imaginings are cut short by the feeling of heat and pure pleasure building up in his lower stomach. It feels good. It feels so good. And when he feels himself about to cum, he loses control in his hips and starts to buck into Professor Simon's hand. He hates himself all the while he's doing it. 

Draco isn't sure he'll be able to ever forgive himself for the fact that he's willingly participating in this by thrusting into his professor's hand. But it just feels so good. He's never had pleasure quite like this before in his life. And he loses himself in it, no longer hating himself because everything is now just pure pleasure.

He cries out and squeezes his hand around his professor's arm as he cums, shuddering violently while doing so. When he's finished, he collapses onto his chair, seeing white. He gasps for breaths and looks around the room, making sure no one saw anything. 

He feels awful about himself a few minutes after. He feels tainted. So very tainted. As if Holy Water would burn him. "You did very good, Draco," compliments the man. Draco suddenly feels like he wants to cry. The man does a complete cleaning spell on both of them before gesturing towards the door. "You may go now. Same time tomorrow."

At first, Draco isn't completely sure why Simon needed a cleaning spell, too, but when he looks down at his professor's hand, he sees it's just barely leaving his own pants. He must've masturbated to molesting Draco. 

And that's when the first true thought of self hatred comes up. He feels disgusted and he hates himself and the disgusting, cum encrusted fingers of his professor. When he leaves the room, he leaves feeling woozy. And, just to his luck, he bumps into Potter again. 

Then, he thinks he's pieced everything together. It makes sense as to why Potter's always there when he leaves the room. Potter loves to watch him get molested. And he gets off on it, the disgusting prat. He shoves Potter up against the wall and Potter cries out. 

The sound of Potter crying out reminds him of how he just came crying out and he feels tainted and dirty. Just plain dirty. He lets go of Potter and looks down, processing everything that just happened. He feels gross and embarassed and nervous. 

For the first time in his life, he feels like he could die and he genuinely wouldn't mind. As long as it's a fast death, of course. He hears Potter calling his name but for some reason, he can't get out of his head. He continues spacing out until Potter shakes him hard. 

"Malfoy?" And then, there's the noise of a door down the hall and Dumbledore himself comes out. "Ah. Harry. I was wondering where you were." So Potter was just meeting up with Professor Dumbledore, after all. Draco doesn't look at Potter with hatred for once becuase he feels too depressed and sickly to hate him right now. 

He feels dead inside. He's been at an all time low in general lately but today definitely takes the cake. He chews on his lip hard. He breaks flesh and tears piece after piece of skin off of his lip. So, this was how much he could take. Yesterday was anxiety inducing but what happened today was way more traumatizing. 

"Malfoy? What's the matter?" Oh. The Savior is taking pity on him. How lucky he is. If he told Potter what happened, he would probably just say he deserves it. He opens his mouth to say something, anything at this point. But when he opens his mouth, he can feel that if he speaks, he'll start crying so he closes it back up.

So, without saying a thing, Draco goes to his dorms and takes a shower. He rubs the skin on his penis until it hurts too much to continue. When he's done with his shower, he takes a sharp knife his Aunt, Bellatrix, gave him and cuts his right wrist a couple of times before becoming overwhelmed with the emotional devastation that is self-harm and goes back to the dorm so he can put the knife under his pillow and finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. We'll get more into the psychological damage the rape leaves Draco with soon. I just need to make the bad stuff happen before I can write about the aftermath of it. Also, expect more of Harry's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry can't stop thinking about how dead inside Malfoy looked last night. What happened? And why did he push him up against the wall? More importantly, why did he stop pushing him up against the wall? That was unlike Malfoy. The Malfoy he knows would continue. 

Harry thinks he'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it later.

~~~~~~

Draco wakes up the next day and dreads what the day holds for him. He almost considers pretending to be sick and just not go to his classes but Professor Simon has plenty blackmail on him. Again, he doesn't want to piss the guy off. So, he drags himself through each class, continuously chewing his lip until he doesn't pay attention and it starts bleeding all over a table in Professor Mcgonagall's class, gaining laughter from some students.

He doesn't even sneer. He just lets it happen. Besides, Crabbe and Goyle threaten them well enough without him. He can't take all of the stress. He needs to kill Dumbledore all while dealing with being touched every day. He hates this. He wishes he was never born. 

As if things aren't bad enough, when lunch comes around, he spots Potter talking to his friends about him. They're clearly talking about him because they keep glancing over at him. If he wasn't dealing with so much already, he'd threaten them. He gets up and leaves. He doesn't want to eat anyway. Something about being touched has made him more self conscious of his body.

DADA comes by much too quickly. He doesn't miss how Professor Simon's touch lingers when he lays his hand on his shoulder or how he checks him out when no one is looking. Just as DADA came quickly, so does the dreaded 9 PM. 

Today, Draco decides to check the amount of time they're in there together to see if Simon times their time spent together. He finds it a little too coincidental that he and Potter bump into each other after every session.

Today, when Draco sits next to Professor Simon, the professor lifts his robes up and starts to pull down his undergarments. Draco looks away, not wanting to see his penis because looking at others' penises is innappropriate. But Simon is having none of it. He takes Draco's hand and leads it to his penis. 

Before Draco can touch the man's penis, he tries pulling his hand away. But, again, the professor is having none of it and this time, he uses both hands to grab Draco's arm and drags it to his penis again. Draco freaks out and stands up quickly, pulling his hand away sharply. 

And he wonders why this is where he draws the line. Why only now does he fight back? Maybe it's because the thought of touching someone else inappropriately scares him more than the thought of he, himself being touched in a wrong way. "If you're going to be like that, I'll just have to get violent with you. Do you really want me to get violent with you?" 

Draco cries becuase this is the first time the man is really being violent and it scares him. He's not sure if he prefers fighting back and being punished with violence or if he prefers being touched without violence but with the feeling of self hate over liking it.

Simon tries tugging draco to his knees but Draco stays standing and his crying has turned into loud sobs. He wishes his mouth would shut up so he'd stop sobbing so loudly but luck is never on his side so his mouth has to continuously let out pathetic sounds of agony.

"Shut it," says Professor Simon. Draco doesn't know why but he cries even harder at this. His tears fall so hard that his vision is blurry and he can't see anymore when the professor picks him up. 

This was a smart move on the professor's part because when you pick someone up and set them down, they naturally bend their knees to gauge the stability of the ground so when Draco bends his knees, the professor forces him all the way down.

Then, the professor, while Draco is trying to wipe away his tears so he can see clearly for a second, puts his penis on Draco's bottom lip. Draco is horrified and even though the tears keep coming, he no longer feels sad. He just feels flat out terrified. He doesn't want to suck someone's prick. He's never done anything like that before and he doesn't want to.

"Open your mouth or do I have to imperius your bloody mouth open?" He slaps his penis across Draco's face and seems to find great amusement in that. "Stop," Draco whines, almost childishly and they're both reminded how Innocent and childish Draco really is. 

Which turns out to be more of a turn on for his professor while it's something Draco finds not to be in the slightest bit hot or amusing. "Open your mouth," says Simon. Draco has a hard time opening his mouth mainly because his mouth wants to cry while being mostly closed. Simon doesn't want that, though, and gives the worst threat yet.

"If you don't open your mouth wide, I will share with everyone the memory of you enjoying cumming in my hand yesterday." He feels Draco's doubt becuase next, he's explaining how he'll share his memory with everyone. "I'll put a little bit of my memory in each glass of every student and teacher here and then they'll know how much of a slut you are."

"Please no, professor," he says. "Then open your mouth wide and don't bite." Draco tries his hardest to do as he says and as the man puts his penis inside Draco's mouth, Draco finds it hard not to close his mouth around it so he can sob some more. Unexpectedly, Professor Simon takes his head and thrusts his penis deep into his mouth over and over again.

Draco starts to feel sick as his gag reflex is hit over and over again. And he swears his throat is bleeding. He didn't think about it before but this man's prick is huge! He can't take it. He just can't. When the man starts to cum, he holds Draco's head down on his prick while his hips stutter and the head of his penis hits the back of Draco's throat, making him choke. 

He can feel himself vomit and he wonders what exactly he's vomiting since he didn't eat today although that doesn't matter because right now, a man is fucking his vomit filled mouth and he feels disgusting. It tastes awful and the grossness of it all make shim vomit even more.

The man is too caught up in his pleasure to care about the fact that Draco is vomiting all over his penis. But when he finishes, he looks enraged and Draco is back to being terrified. "Crucio!" Yelled his professor and before Draco can react, his body is engulfed with burning, seering pain. It feels as if his body has been cut deeply all over and the wounds are being rinsed out with salt. 

He can't take this. He can't. It's too much. He's screaming and crying. The man must be skilled with the cruciatus curse because he keeps Draco in pain for longer than just several seconds. Really, it feels like hours but it's actually been five minutes. When the man is done, Draco feels the greatest relief he's felt in his life as his body is no longer in pain.

He is so relieved when he stops the crucio that he almost thanks his professor. "Next time you do that, you'll get the cruciatus curse again. Do you want that?" Draco shakes his head because please, gods, no. Please don't make him feel that awful pain again. The man checks the clock and so does Draco. It's 9:30 PM. 

"Leave," the man says in disgust. "And come back at the usual time tomorrow." Some part of Draco was hoping that he'd be too disgusted to want another session but that was unrealistic. He leaves the classroom feeling completely light like a feather, still stuck on the relief he felt after the professor stopped the cruciatus curse. 

Potter is down the hall and when they cross each other, Potter looks like he's inspecting Draco. Draco wants to make a snide remark but he's just too exhausted from everything that happened. He has more important things in his life to worry about than tormenting Savior Potter.

"Do some rigorous training tonight?" Draco wants to know what he's giving off to make Potter so suspicious of his doings becuase whatever he's doing to give off suspiciousness, he needs to stop. Whatever, he thinks. Tonight has been really traumatizing and he needs to go lay down and process it all. 

"Sod off, Potter," he says becuase that's all the energy he has to say anything. And he goes. 

~~~~~~

Harry admits that his suspicion over Malfoy is starting to turn into worry. Everytime he sees him now, there's a dead air about him. Like he's a shell of his former self and there's nothing he can do about it. And that bothers Harry. He doesn't quite know why it bothers him. 

All he knows is it does and when he's bothered by something, he has to do something about it. He watches as Malfoy leaves for the dungeons. Malfoy's eyes were puffy and his eyes vibrant. They looked like they were shedding tears. Harry's never seen Malfoy cry so it's beyond shocking when he sees the young Malfoy in the aftermath of a good sob. 

Most of all, he wonders what goes on during his apprenticeship with Professor Simon. Draco isn't the type to cry in front of others and so the fact that he cried in front of Professor Simon is strange to say the least. He sighs. He's going to need more information than this if he wants to piece together the puzzle that is Malfoy.

~~~~~~

When Draco goes to the bathrooms, he takes a bottle of soap and a toothbrush and douses the toothbrush in soap before brushing his teeth and mouth with soap. He brushes his teeth for twenty minutes and he doesn't feel satisfied until he's accidentally swallowed a quarter of a cup of soap. 

Then, he takes his knife out from his pocket (he out it in his pocket this morning) and drags the knife across his right arm, long and deep. He's not actively trying to kill himself but if he dies from this, he won't mind. He's never been cut this deep before and he almost panics before he remind shimself that he'll actually be happy if he dies from this. 

The laceration is wide and the crevice of it deep. The fatty muscle from beneath the skin is out in the open, bare for anyone to touch and see. Blood pours from various spots around the fatty muscle. Draco watches the blood flow from slow to fast. He lets the blood pour into one of the sinks of the bathroom. 

Time passes by fast when you watch your blood flow and watch it stop flowing. He thought this cut would do him in but he was completely wrong. Five minutes after lots of bleeding, the bleeding stops and he's left with a deep cut on his body. Not that the deep cut matters. It'll only matter if someone finds out about it. And no one will. No one will ever see his arms. Or, at least that's what he naively thinks.

Before leaving the bathroom, he rinses out the bloody sink and goes to his dorms. When Draco reaches the dorms, he gets into his pyjamas and crawls into his bed. He tries to process all of the awful things that happened today but it's likes his mind can't comprehend the violence he experienced. And just like all of the nights previous, his mind starts to wonder about full-on rape. Will his professor ever do that to him?

He likes to pretend that won't happen to him because he's scared. But his info knows. His mind knows what's coming for him. And it tells him while he's trying to sleep that he's going to get raped. 

Draco dreams of a universe in which he gets help before anything truly bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, I'll mostly stop being as graphic with the sexual abuse. There may be a couple chapters that will detail it some more but the majority of it will be over after the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Draco skips all of his classes. He feels sick, probably from too much anxiety. He feels it in his gut. He feels it coming. He's not sure if it'll be today or tomorrow but he knows he's going to be raped. And there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't want everyone to watch his professor's memories of him being molested, nor does he want to be tortured again.

So, when it's 8:50 PM, he makes his way to Professor Simon's classroom. The professor is waiting for him and the second Draco closes the door, the man starts pulling his erection out. Draco feels awful. Is it guilt or shame? He doesn't know. 

Today, Simon gets right to it. He doesn't even bother to pretend to teach Draco today. Instead, he orders Draco to get undressed completely. Draco's bad feeling in his gut grows stronger as he reluctantly undresses. When he's finished undressing, he feels bare and exposed and vulnerable. The man looks at the cuts on his arm but doesn't seem to care.

He wants to cover every inch of his body as the man looks at him as if he's his prey. The professor begins to touch his erection at the sight of him being nude. Draco looks away, pretending it isn't happening. "Come here," orders Professor Simon and he obeys. 

He's standing in front of his professor and his professor is touching him everywhere. Draco is so tainted. So dirty. So exposed and so wrong. Nothing feels right. His world is out of balance. Simon takes his penis into his slick hand and pumps it before kissing him. 

Then, he directs Draco to turn around and Draco can feel panic rising in his throat. The bad feeling worsens, if that's even possible, and when his professor makes him bend over the desk, threats in his voice, the bad feeling us confirmed true. The bad feeling turns into severe anxiety as all he can do is wait for what's going to happen next.

"Good boy," Simon says. Draco hates the praise because somewhere inside of him, he likes it. All he strives for in life is praise for doing the best he can so he can't help the way his emotions react to being told he's doing good. He still hates it though. 

Draco knows how sex goes. Well, with women anyway. You treat them gently and make sure it doesn't hurt so for some reason, he doesn't expect and less from his professor. Oh, how wrong he is to expect kindness of sorts. 

The man puts his hands on Draco's hips and while Draco expects him to use his fingers to stretch him out first, he's instead met with a large penis at the entrance of his arse hole. He already knows it's not going to fit. There's nothing he can do to prepare himself for the pain that's coming. Simon, who is apparently a very impatient man, presses into the entrance of his arse hole and doesn't stop not does he bother to go slowly.

And Draco absolutely wails. 

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. And it burns. When the penis pushes in all the way, his lower back feels as if there's some sort of rod pushing against it. His arse feels wet, like it's bleeding, and when his professor fills him all the way, he doesn't let his insides adjust to his penis so his hole, that's sucking him in and trying to get used to the size, tears apart when he pulls out.

Draco shakes, still wailing horribly. He wonders how no one has heard his yells yesterday or today and comes to the conclusion that the professor must be using silencing spells. Professor Simon thrusts right back in after pulling out, tearing Draco's insides even more. 

Draco groans in pain. The process of pulling out and pulling back in continues in a fast pace as the professor thrusts into Draco desperately. The whole process of being raped is akin to that of torture. While not as painful physically (although pretty close to it), it's even more psychologically damaging than torture. 

Draco's having a hard time deciding which one he'd rather have happen to him. Would he rather be tortured tomorrow so he can avoid being raped or would he rather be raped so he won't be tortured. He thinks he'd go with the former, if the professor would let him. There's still the threat of everyone seeing the memories of him being molested and now raped so he's still going to do whatever Professor Simon wants him to do.

Draco can hear Simon's breaths getting faster and he seems to be nearing his release. Before Draco has the chance to be grateful that it'll end soon, the man's hips stutter and he thrusts twice as fast as he was doing beofre, irritating the wounds inside Draco even more. 

Draco can't handle it. Thrust after thrust. He's reaching his breaking point. Pain and tearing in his insides. He just won't stop no matter how much he pleads. Burning and seering. Draco can no longer think and cna no longer cry. All he feels is pain and all he sees is red. The man behind him moans and grunts. It's almost over yet it's only the beginning. 

When the man finally cums and pulls out, Draco drops to his knees on the floor. "You were so good." There's no pleasure in the praise this time. He feels like his brain has disappeared. He's reduced to nothing but a living doll. A doll meant to be used for Simon's pleasure. Draco's mouth is open and he's in so much pain that he can't even bother to shut his mouth.

Drool drops from his mouth and he can feel it dripping onto his skin. He feels gross "Get dressed," says Simon. He does as he's told and gets up, the orders being the only things keeping him stable right now. The only things keeping him grounded. But when he attempts to walk over to get his clothes, his legs collapse under him. After a few minutes if trying, he finally makes his way over to his clothes and pulls them on while sitting.

He checks the time. It's 9:27. The time is the only consistent thing in this room and so it's comforting. He'll leave at 9:30 per usual. He feels his clothes. They're also consistent. Consistently soft and warm. They're comforting as well. In his moment of breaking down and being pushed far past his breaking point, he needs to find comfort and grounding so he won't lose himself, if he hasn't already.

Professor Simon walks over and begrudgingly puts a spell on Draco's legs to make them walk properly. But he refuses to heal any of Draco's injuries so while his legs are able to walk, it's extremely painful to do so. Draco feels as if all of his pride's been shattered. He's an embarassment to the Malfoy name. A crying, hurt, weak embarassment, although he isn't crying anymore.

He gets up and exactly at 9:30, he leaves the room. 

~~~~~~

Harry is walking down the hall per usual and he's unsurprised when he sees Malfoy. But what he does find surprising about Malfoy is that when he sees him, he has a painful limp. The second Malfoy spots him looking at him, he straightens up and stops attempting to walk. 

He waits for Harry to meet him down the hallways which is strange because usually, he'd want nothing to do with him and definitely wouldn't bother stopping for him down the hall. Again, Malfoy looks as if he'd been crying. Something very strange is going on here and Harry doesn't care what anyone says. He needs to investigate what's going on with Malfoy and he needs to do it soon.

~~~~~~

The next few days pass and each time Malfoy goes down the hall, he looks worse and worse, degrading into a state of depression. Harry watches his every moves carefully. Sometimes, Malfoy disappears off the map and others, he is indeed spending his time with their DADA professor. 

"Are you watching what Malfoy's doing again?" Asks Hermione with a sigh. Ron jumps in on the conversation. "I know he's been looking depressed but all he's done is torment us in the past. You aren't good mates so why bother watching his ever move?" 

Harry sighs. They won't understand until he proves to them that something strange is going on here. He intends to prove everything to them soon but before he goes with them to the DADA classroom to spy on Malfoy and Professor Simon, he needs to give them reason to spy on them.

When Harry goes to meet with Dumbledore this time around, he passes a crying Draco. Yes. He actually witnesses Draco Malfoy crying. "Malfoy. Are you alright?" Malfoy looks like he's trying everything he can to stop crying but in doing so, he causes himself to hyperventilate. 

"Go away, Potter. I didn't ask for your sympathy." He looks like he's barely holding himself together. To reenforce the fact that he doesn't want to talk to him, he limos away. "Malfoy," Harry finds himself calling out to Malfoy before he can stop himself. 

But Malfoy keeps limping. This doesn't stop Harry though. "I know we're not friends but if you need help with anything..." Malfoy starts to shake and Harry thinks it must be from crying hard. He hears a sniff and a small sob escape Malfoy's lips before Malfoy is too far away to hear from anymore.

Harry looks at the door to the DADA room. What could they be doing that hurts Malfoy so much and why does Malfoy keep coming when he only seems to be in pain from his supposed apprenticeship? Harry watches Malfoy limp to his dorms and then he continues walking to Dumbledore's office. 

~~~~~~

Things are getting worse for Drcao. Professor Simon rapes him every single day now and if he doesn't do as he's told, he's tortured and threatened. He knows Potter can see his descent into darkness and depression but there's nothing he can do about it. All he can do is try to pretend he's his usual snarky self towards Potter and keep him away as much as possible. 

The very last thing Draco needs is Potter being the one to find out about what's been going on. No doubt he'd run to Dumbledore and tell him everything. Draco's cuts are getting worse and he's losing lots of weight. He doesn't want to eat. Not when he'll probably throw it up choking on the DADA professor's penis later, resulting in a punishment worse than death.

He worries that he'll turn into such a shell of himself that he'll be like Longbottom's parents. He doesn't want to be like that. But sometimes he thinks being a shell of himself would be better than being raped every day and tortured when he doesn't comply. 

He wishes it was all a dream. 

Tonight is the different than other nights though. Tonight, Professor Simon leaves bruises all over Draco's body, marking him as his. Draco doesn't know hy the man does such a careless thing but then again, he probably doesn't want to know how the man thinks anyways. 

Other than the large amount of bruising that Draco isn't allowed to heal, the night ends the same as all of the others. He showers, cuts himself, and then goes to sleep. 

~~~~~~

Harry waits impatiently for something he can go on to prove to Hermione and Ron that Malfoy needs to be investigated. All of the waiting becomes worth it at the end of the week, though, as on the last day of class before the weekend, Harry spots something when Malfoy's shirt rides up during class while the platinum blonde is stretching.

There's bruises littered all over Malfoy's hips and he's not the only one to witness this. Hermione sees as well. And Harry knows: he's got the exact thing he needs to convince Ron and Hermione to spy on Draco and Professor Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I lied. Next chapter will contain more graphic rape but after that, there will be less graphic scenes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time class is over, Hermione is the one wanting to investigate what's going on with Malfoy. Harry can't help but feel satisfaction that he was right about something being wrong with Malfoy, even in the seriousness of the situation. And by the time lunch comes around, both Hermione and Ron agree to come up with a plan to spy on Malfoy and Professor Simon.

The plan is easy to come up with. Quite simply, they'll use the invisibility cloak to spy on them. The only issue is that only two of the three of them can fit under the cloak now that they're older and have grown. Hermione volunteers to wait outside the door to the DADA classroom in case Ron and Harry need backup. 

Since they don't know the exact time that Draco goes to Simon's classroom and only know the time he leaves, they assume he goes to the classroom an hour before he leaves and decide to wait at 8:30 PM in the classroom to watch Draco and Professor Simon.

Hermione will be given the Marauder's map and will hide in the girl's bathroom which is right next to the classroom until she sees Draco go inside the room on the Marauder's map. 

~~~~~~

8:25 comes around and they all walk to the DADA classroom and split off when Hermione nears the girl's bathroom. Ron and Harry cover themselves with the invisibility cloak and wait for Professor Simon to leave the classroom before they enter the classroom themselves. They all end up waiting for half an hour until Malfoy gets anywhere near the classroom. 

When Malfoy does enter the classroom, Ron and Harry are immediately hit with the abuse that's been happening. Professor Simon pulls off his robes and pulls down his undergarments when Malfoy closes the door. They feel violated at the sight of their Professor's nidity. At first, they assume it's a mutual relationship but they soon realize something's off at Malfoy's reluctance to get undressed. 

Malfoy's face is filled with agony as he dresses down. "Yes, sir," he says. The abuse in authority is clear. But that's when Ron and Harry notice both the dark mark and the scary amount of cuts, deep and shallow, littered across Malfoy's arm. "Bloody hell," Ron whispers quietly. 

They're definitely going to have to talk to Malfoy after this.

"Come here and bend over my desk." They want to look away but they need to know for sure if Malfoy's being raped. Malfoy does as he's told and bends over. The professor puts his penis in Malfoy arse and starts thrusting. Malfoy looks anything but happy at this.

Their suspicions of Malfoy being raped are fully confirmed when Malfoy reaches behind himself and tries to stop the professor from going so fast only for the professor to hold his arms down so he can stop trying to prevent him from thrusting so hard. 

Malfoy groans in pain when the professor goes even faster. After several minutes, the professor lets go of Malfoy's hands and Malfoy is back to reaching behind himself to stop the man. "Stop doing that or I'll use the cruciatus curse." Harry's eyes widen. Oh my gods. He's actually threatening Malfoy. This is awful. He feels bad for Malfoy. No one deserves this. Hermione would probably cry if she saw this. He's glad she isn't here.

Malfoy's eyes water at the pain and it looks like he's crying. For all Harry knows, maybe he is. "Moan for me." Professor Simon grunts, nearing his release. Malfoy slowly shakes his head but not in defiance. Rather, he shakes his head as a way to say he doesn't know how. 

Professor Simon is pissed at this and takes his wand from theee desk and points it at Malfoy. Malfoy flinches. "Please. Don't. I'll do good." Harry and Ron wince at his sad pleading. But Simon is too pissed to listen and he speaks out the unforgivable. "Crucio." 

Malfoy writhes. He presses his head against the desk and groans which is a turn on for Professor Simon. Simon moans faster and deeper. Malfoy spaces out and his eyes look completely dead. Tears fall down his face and Simon cums into him. Ron looks like he's going to be sick. 

When he pulls out, Malfoy collapses on his knees, still writhing from the Curse. Simon puts his wand down and stops the curse. Simon grabs Malfoy's clothes and helps him dress on the ground. Then, he asks, "can you walk?" Malfoy tries to get up but collapses on the ground again and shakes his head. 

He avoids the professor's eyes. Professor Simon puts a spell on Malfoy's legs and Malfoy can walk now. He wipes his eyes and stops himself from crying. Then, he gets up and walks to the door. Harry and Ron quickly walk to the door and carefully slip out of it while it's still open.

And Harry, never the patient one, takes the cloak off the second the door closes behind them and fast walks up to Malfoy. 

"Malfoy!" Malfoy turns around and sees the invisibility cloak coming off of Ron. He looks as if he's connected the dots and his face pales, then turns angry. "You have to get stick your nose in everything, don't you, Potter?" And Harry's stuck between compassion, suspicion, and anger. Compassion for the poor abused boy, suspicion at the Dark Mark, and anger at the professor.

Hermione comes out of the bathroom and Malfoy turns around to look at her, feeling trapped and surrounded. Hermione sees the looks on Harry and Ron's faces and comes to the conclusion that it didn't go well. 

"Malfoy. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ron seems more focused on the Dark Mark than the rape, though, and asks what the hell he's doing with the mark on his arm. Malfoy fast walks, pushing past Hermione, and heads to the men's bathroom. Harry follows him. Ron and Hermione slowly follow behind, giving them space for some reason.

When Harry gets to the bathroom, Malfoy is sobbing and looking into a mirror. "Crucio!" Yells Malfoy, turning around and trying to hit Harry with the curse. Harry, seeking to defend himself, goes with "Sectumsempra," a spell he saw in a potions book with the Half-blood Prince titled on the inside of it.

But the spell turns out to be much worse than he thought it would be and Malfoy drops to the floor, blood spraying everywhere. Harry gets blood all over his shirt and hands and he drops to his knees by Malfoy, who's chest has a deep cut down it and is sobbing badly. 

Harry stammers. "I-I-" Footsteps walk into the bathroom and Harry looks up into Snape's accusing eyes. Snape kneels next to Malfoy and presses his wand against his fastly bleeding chest. "Vulnera senentur. Vulnera senentur," Snape chants. Harry watches as the blood on the ground seeps up into Malfoy's chest and Malfoy's chest heals. 

Harry gets up. He needs to explain himself and what's been happening to Malfoy. "Potter. Don't go anywhere. Meet me in my classroom." Harry nods his head and leaves the bathroom to go to the potions room in the dungeons, leaving a confused Ron and Hermione, telling them to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Snape meets Harry in his classroom 12 minutes later, not so gently closing the door behind him. "Care to explain yourself, Potter?" Harry explains everything, from the Half-blood Prince's book he found which resulted in the spell he used on Draco, to the bruises, rape, Dark Mark, and cuts on Malfoy. Snape listens carefully. 

"I see... I'll have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. For now, you have detention with me after class for four weeks and you are required to hand the book with that spell to me. Go to bed, Potter." Snape looks concerned with everything that's happening and even though Harry doesn't particularly like the man, at least Malfoy has someone who would protect him.

He goes back to the dorms and explains everything to Ron and Hermione. Then, he grabs the Half-blood Prince potions book and takes it to Snape before he, Harmione, and Ron go to sleep.

~~~~~~

Draco wakes up in the infirmary, wishing he'd died when he was hit with "Sectumsempra." He has bandages wrapped around his arms and his chest is completely healed. Great. They saw the Dark Mark. He hopes the golden trio don't visit him and he's glad to find that they don't.

First, he's visited by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Then, he's faced with having to speak to Dumbledore. He tries to keep his composure as he walks to him, a sad knowing look on his face. Snape comes in a few minutes after Dumbledore, checking to see if his student is okay. 

"How are you doing, Draco?" Asks Dumbledore. Draco doesn't want to speak to him, the man he has to kill. He can only hope the golden trio kept their mouths shut but it becomes clear that they didn't when Dumbledore and Snape want him to meet with them when Madam Pomfrey's done with him.

Madam Pomfrey is busy today because it's the first years' turn to learn how to fly so she releases him early after making sure he's okay. He wishes he could ignore meeting Snape and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office but he knows he won't get away with that so he goes anyways.

When he gets there and sits down across from Dumbledore who sits at his desk, he's met with a sad smile from Dumbledore and an upset, almost angry look from Snape. Beofre they get into it, Dumbledore tells Draco that he can tell him anything. Draco thinks he doesn't have a choice but to be honest at this point, although he doesn't know how he'll do that without his family getting killed.

"Draco. Severus tells me that you've been abused by Professor Simon of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only that but you have the Dark Mark and have been cutting yourself." Draco, for the first time in his life, wants to glare at Professor Snape. 

"What's it to you?" Draco asks. "Draco. You're scared. You need protection," says Draco's Head of House. Draco will not go down being implied that he's weak so he says simply, "I don't need your help." Dumbledore smiles at him kindly. "Mr. Simon will be taking his leave today." 

Draco is relieved at that but at the same time, many other questions arise. Like, now that he's been fired, he'll probably want revenge and so how will he be protected from that? Nowhere is safe for him now. Not for him or his parents, especially after they've seen his Dark Mark.

"Draco. Why did you become a Death Eater? I can't help but think you've been thrown into this without wanting it." Dumbledore says. Draco looks down and his breathing becomes heavy. He can't exactly lie but he can't tell the truth either. So, instead, he stays silent. 

Dumbledore smiles at him. "Don't worry. We won't let your family be harmed." That's impossible, thinks Draco. There's no way that they could defeat the dark side. The dark side is too powerful. Dumbledore sewed his sceptical look and tried his hardest to reassure him.

"Trust me, Draco. Trust me." Draco has a hard time finding lies in Dumbledore's eyes. Snape puts his hand on his right shoulder for support. But Draco knows Snape's secret. He knows that he actually works for the dark side so the hand on his shoulder isn't exactly comforting.

He thinks it over. "He'll kill me. He'll kill my family." Dumbledore keeps the kind smile on his face. "We have a secret organization that will help protect both you and your family. Trust us and we will help you." Draco looks into Dumbledore's eyes once again and still finds no lies in there. 

Even though Snape is telling the dark side all of the light side's secrets, he feels like he has no choice but to be honest. After all, he'll kill himself anyway if he has to kill anyone. "They-they want me to kill you," he finally says. His voice shakes. "But-but I don't want to." "You don't have to, Draco." 

"You see, Severus is a trusted friend of mine and he along with the others who are apart of my special organization will save your parents before the Dark Lord knows of your betrayal." Draco isn't in his right mind and tells Snape's secret. "But Snape is tricking you. He doesn't work for you." 

He can't help but think Dumbledore is a stupid old man. "That's what we wants the Dark Lord to think but he joined us before he ever joined the Dark Side. Draco has to trust this. He's already said everything so he has no choice. But he knows if his family dies, it'll be his fault. "Fine," he says finally. 

Dumbledore looks happy. "Very well. Then, you'll be staying with the Order Of The Phoenix at Grammauld's place." Draco is shocked, to say the least. The place he went to when he was younger? But he's more grateful than he is shocked and so he accepts it. So long as his family's safe, he doesn't really care.

And apparently Draco forgot that today is the last day before the break to celebrate their win of the first wizarding war becuase he wasn't aware of tomorrow being the first day of their break so of course he'll need to stay somewhere. 

"Very well. Pack your things and tomorrow, you and Severus will apparate to the manor."


End file.
